AND WOP BAM BOOM
by JadeOnMondays
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have made up, Dean and Castiel are together, everyone is happy! But what happens after the carnival? Lots of good ol' fashioned smut is what! Enjoy the Dean/Castiel epilogue of 'Destiel is the Word', if you haven't read that, well you do you, but...it will make some sense! But it can still be read alone!


" _So Sam, I was wondering if...of course I hope you wouldn't mind if I..." Dean said before catching a set of keys._

" _You earned it, go have fun," Sam smirked. Dean gave a shaky laugh before being tugged along by a very eager Castiel._

As soon as they got to the Impala, Castiel was all over Dean. Sure Castiel may have changed his appearance, but Dean would never have thought he'd changed personality completely 180. Gone was the sweet and innocent Castiel, and here was a very hot and horny Castiel. It wasn't that Dean minded, he just wasn't used to this 'new' Castiel. The second the two got in the car, Castiel went straight to licking and touching Dean everywhere he could reach. Dean even felt a hand go underneath his shirt before he could start the car. Not to say Dean wasn't fully enjoying himself, but he didn't want their first day of summer to end in being arrested for public indecency.

"Cas...fuck...Castiel stop!" Dean growled before Castiel finally stopped. Castiel shrunk down a little hearing Dean use that tone with him. _This is what he wanted wasn't it? I just wanted to make him feel good_ , Cas pouted. Seeing Castiel's pouty, but adorable face, Dean turned quickly to make the situation right. "No, baby don't be like that," he pleaded.

"I thought you-" but he was cut off by a very swift and tongue-filled kiss. Castiel closed his eyes as the pleasure came back again. Moaning into the kiss, Cas lifted his hands up into Dean's hair pulling him closer. But just before it could get any further, Dean pulled away very reluctantly, remembering where they were. Castiel let out a small whimper as those lips pulled away.

"Cas, I want you, God knows how long I've wanted you, but I do need to drive," Dean reasoned. Castiel gave a small nod as Dean started the car up once more. "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna take real good care of you tonight, but only when we're home," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, receiving a groan in approval before they headed off.

The drive back was utter hell for Dean. While Cas didn't try to touch Dean again, that didn't stop him from touching himself during the car ride.

"Dean...ah! Touch me!" Castiel panted. It took every fiber of Dean's being to not look, but luckily they pulled up to a red light. _Just a peek,_ Dean thought. _One peek that's-Holy shit!_ His eyes were not prepared for what Cas was doing on the other side of the car. One hand was down his pants while the other was up his shirt, pinching one of his rosebud nipples. Castiel's eyes were glazed with lust as he continued to moan wantonly for Dean. "Dean! Oh God...more...more!"

Dean swallowed hard, forcing his eyes back on the road. _Just a couple more minutes_ Dean thought. And if he stepped a little harder on the gas pedal, well nobody said anything.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the two finally pulled up along the curb of the Winchester household. It took a little bit of convincing for Dean to stop looking at the hottest thing on this planet, but luckily the sight of his house brought him and Castiel back to reality. But after seeing Castiel's little playtime with himself, Dean had to have Castiel now!

Throwing himself across the seat, Dean pushed Cas against the passenger door.

"Wait! Dean you said-" But he was cut off unexpectedly by a pair of hungry lips.

"Fuck what I said I need you now!" Dean breathed, urging Castiel to touch him back.

"Dean you promised, remember?" Castiel whispered back giving him as smirk as he exited the car.

Since when did Castiel learn how to tease a man like that! Since when was it that he was making Dean's head spin! God, that fucking tease was going to be the death of him! he thought to himself.

Forcing himself out of the car, Dean followed behind Castiel as they ran to the door. However once they reached the front door, Dean all but slammed Cas into it placing his mouth onto his. The two moaned into each other's open mouths as their hands grabbed at whatever they could reach. Their erections were very prominent and rubbing against one another's in sweet and delicious friction. Moaning into his mouth again, Dean pushed his hips hard into Castiel's while his hands fumbled to grab the doorknob.

"Take me inside Dean," Castiel purred once he heard the door click. Giving a low growl, Dean moved his hands to grab at Cas's ass, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. Castiel got the message and giggled warmly at Dean's forcefulness. Kicking the door back, Dean swiftly maneuvered them over to the direction of the couch. There was no way he could make it to the bedroom at this rate. Castiel seemed to agree as he looked over to the couch while latching himself to Dean's throat giving him rough bites and kisses.

Clothes were practically thrown away in a flurry as they made their way on the couch. Arms and legs were tangled in a passionate embrace as the two made sure anything and everything was passion of their kisses were getting stronger and stronger.

Just when Dean thought he couldn't get any harder, Cas started talking. And boy did he have a fucking filthy mouth.

"How do you want me Dean?" Castiel asked innocently. "Do you want me from behind, fuck me like the animal I know you are?" Cas arched his back in emphasis. Dean's breathing was getting heavier as his eyes went wide at the words Cas was spilling out. "Or would you have me ride you? Watch me bounce on your cock as it goes deep inside of me? Make me cum without even having to touch me."

Dean was speechless. Something was definitely up. This was nothing like the Castiel he knew on the beach. The Castiel he knew was shy, adorable, and took things slow and easy. He would even blush at the idea of kissing in general! It wasn't enough that he changed his outfit, but this was too much. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Cas, baby?" Dean said as he pulled himself up from Castiel's moving body. "What's gotten into you?" he asked furrowing his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cas replied. _This wasn't right. Dean was supposed to be all for this, wasn't he? Sure the outfit was a change, but it definitely got results. Why should this be a huge difference?_

"I mean, where did you learn to talk like this?" Dean said gesturing with his hand.

"I may have gotten some tips from the Angels…" Castiel said meekly. "I thought you might like it…" he said shyly, now turning his head away slowly from Dean's questioning gaze. _Ahh...there was his angel._ Dean thought as his face immediately changed into a warm smile.

"Is that where you got the outfit for today too?" Castiel could only nod slowly waiting for Dean to tell him how ridiculous his efforts were. "I love you for you," Dean said softly. _Wait, what?_ It was then that Dean started to laugh as he pulled Castiel in for a tight hug. "I don't need you to talk dirty for me, or change your style, or even switch to smoking," Dean said encasing Castiel's face into his hands. "You're it for me baby, just you. Only you can do this to me." Dean leaned forward kissing Castiel's lips like he meant the world to him. "You're the only one that I want, the only one I'll ever need baby," Dean whispered against his lips before reclaiming it once more. Castiel shuddered at the effect Dean's words brought him. This was what he was looking for. Just to be accepted, cherish, and loved for who he was. And all this time, he thought he needed to change for the one he loves.

"God, can't get enough of your gorgeous eyes, can get lost in them forever," Dean said pulling away from Cas, staring lovingly into his blue eyes. "And your lips, I could kiss them forever," Dean muttered as he claimed them again. Unlike before, this kiss was soft and chaste, almost like it was their first time all over again on that beach. Castiel could feel every amount of love Dean poured into the kiss. He whimpered at the sweetness of it, but as their kiss grew stronger, he pushed his hips up for a little more. Getting the message, Dean used his tongue to ask for entry into Cas's moist cavern. As their tongues touched each other's again, their needs started urging them to get back to where they were before.

Gently pushing Cas back onto the couch, Dean made a move to crawl in between his legs. Recapturing those lips again, their kiss grew hungrier and hungrier.

"Lube...we need lube," Castiel pointed out. _Lube? Shit, lube! How could he not have lube!_ Then again, Dean wasn't exactly expecting for Castiel to walk in all sexy in his leather jacket and tight pants. Nor was he expecting the very horny Castiel from before. God what was he going to do!

"Um...we may not have any..." Dean muttered embarrassingly.

"Oh?" Castiel said in a sad voice. It pained Dean to see how disappointed Cas was when he got like this. "I guess we'll just have to do it the old fashion way," Castiel purred pulling Dean's hand to his mouth. Before he could register what he said, Dean felt the warmth of Cas's mouth on his fingers.

This angel was gonna be the death of him. Castiel closed his eyes as he sucked Dean's fingers deeper in his mouth. Licking around, Cas tasted the sweat of his work, the leather of his jacket, and just everything else that reminded him of Dean! Having deemed moist enough, Dean pulled his fingers out, but not before Castiel teasing licked the fingertips. Shuddering at that last lick, Dean positioned his fingers at Cas's entrance. Giving a nod of approval, Dean moved forward.

Castiel let out a mewl as Dean pushed the first finger in. It was hot and tight just like he remembered it. God, nothing could ever replace the feeling Castiel brought to him whenever they made love. And if Castiel's moans were anything to go by, he could say he was also enjoying the feeling, very much so. Soon Dean had Cas turned into a writhing whimpering mess as he worked him opened with three of his fingers.

"Dean...Dean...I-I'm ready," Cas whimpered out. His body was on fire that just needed Dean to be moving inside of him. Touching him like no one else ever could, or ever will.

Pushing Cas's legs up against his hips, Dean slowly pushed in. Castiel felt like he could feel every inch of Dean pushing through. He moved his hands to Dean's neck, leaving small scratches as Dean bottomed out. This earned him a deep sexy groan from Dean's throat as he stilled himself to waiting for Cas to adjust.

"Oh god...D-Dean..." Cas moaned. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it could burst out of his chest. Everything about him felt so full and so close to Dean, it was like magic. Getting used the to feeling, Cas moved his hips a bit to feel some kind of friction. And oh god did it feel good! Dean seemed to agree as he dropped his head down giving Cas a predator like stare.

"Cas, wait-" Dean breathed.

"Please Dean, just move...please don't make me wait anymore," Cas begged, tears slipping out of the creases of his eyes. And there was no way Dean could say no when Cas got like this. Before Cas could whine about the loss of Dean's cock, he let out a cry of Dean's name as Dean quickly pushed back in. Dean let out a short laugh, before he did it again, and again, and again. Everyone of Dean's thrusts started out slow and sensual, and it just perfect for the two of them. That was until, Cas started wanting to go faster.

"Dean, please...more please," Cas pleaded out opening a tiny slit of his eyelids. He couldn't open his eyes wide enough before Dean started picking up the pace.

"Oh Cas, feels so damn good baby," Dean moaned holding Cas's hips tightly as he continued to slam into him. The feeling was so good, so great, but Dean knew there was one spot that'll make Cas go absolutely crazy.

"Oh fuck Dean!" Cas yelled. Despite his sweet and innocent exterior, the second Cas's prostate was hit, there was no censor on the poor boy. "Oh fuck me...Dean...DEAN!" Cas screamed again as Dean hit it again. "Right there...right the-oh OH OH DEAN!"

Dean made it his absolute priority to set a brutal pace on that one spot. Cas's whole body was a trembling mess at this point, signaling the end. There was no way he could last any longer.

"Oh fuck Dean...I-I love you," Cas screamed as his orgasm overtook him. His essence painted both of their bodies causing Dean to groan above him. Cas's body was on sensory overload as Dean kept going.

"Say it again Cas, say it one more time," Dean begged still thrusting his body into Cas. He needed to hear it one more time before he could finish. Just one more.

"I love you!" Cas whimpered out staring deep into his eyes. Dean came with a scream of Cas's name as his body shook from the intensity of it all. He hadn't come like that in a long time. Only Cas, his Castiel could do that to him. Dean groaned at the sight of his cum leaking a little out of Cas.

Pulling Castiel close to his chest, he flipped them around so that Cas was lying on his chest. Cas smiled as he snuggled closer into him. The two lied for a minute as they caught their breaths.

"I fucking love you too Cas, so much baby, so much," Dean muttered into Cas's hair before pulling him up for a sweet kiss. There was no doubt in either of their minds anymore, they belonged together, forever and always.


End file.
